Question: Last week, Omar and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. Omar sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 28.61 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 27.4 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Omar in seconds?
To find how much faster Gabriela was than Omar, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Omar's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Gabriela was 1.21 seconds faster than Omar.